Hypnotized
by DevilaShiftwell
Summary: Professor Zündapp and Miles Axlerod are up to something. They make a hypnotizing device. They also found someone that would use it to hypnotize Finn McMissile. His ex-girlfriend. Humanized. (Holley gets very very jealous!)
1. chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting for a long time but I have a life out of this too you know(No I don't). This is a new fanfic I've been working on for a long time.**

Devila chuckled darkly. She was inside Holley and Finn's house. She had two large buckets with her that was full of ice cold water. There was also large ice chunks in it.

She tip toed to their bed room and saw them cuddling. She quietly set the buckets down and took out her phone. She set it up and placed it somewhere and hit record. She put one of the buckets outside the door and lifted the other one. She quietly walked towards the bed. The SPLASH. The couple woke up with a gasp and Holley looked around and saw Devila. She got furious, really furious:

-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

-There was a meeting at CHROME at 4 in the morning remember? It's 5 a.m. right now. I was sent to wake you up." Devila replied while taking her phone.

-Did they tell you to pour ice cold water down our faces?" Holley asked clearly annoyed.

-No, they didn't. But they also didn't tell me how to do it. They just told me to wake you up and I did as I was told." Devila said and reached for something behind the door. " Oh and Nina sent this Holls." Devila grabbed the bucket and splashed the wateron Holley's face.

-Yeah, I'll be eating the crepes in the fridge while you guys get ready." Devila said and closed the door behind her.

-Come on, love. Let's go and take a warm shower." Finn told Holley and gently grabbed her hands and pulled her up. They walked to the bathroom and Holley turned on the warm water. Holley looked at Finn and saw that he was really calm. Finn noticed her questioning look and asked:

-Is there something wrong, love?"

-How are you so calm after what Dev did?" Holley asked with curiosity. Finn chuckled and replied.

-I've jumped off of an oil platform into the Atlantic Ocean with my Aston Martin, water skied and went submarine mode with it. This is nothing compared to what I've been through." Holley agreed with him and took out new dry clothes for Finn and her.

Meanwhile, Devila was eating chips and watching Doctor Who on TV. 15 minutes later Finn and Holley came down wearing their signature colours.

-You guys can sleep at the back of my car. I'm driving and it's an hour drive there."

Devila said and got into her Jaguar. It was the exact same of Holley's Jaguar but the colour was a little darker and the plate number was different as well. Holley and Finn sat at the back and Devila was in the driver's seat. They put on their seat belts and Devila started the car and drove towards the CHROME Headquarters.

Holley leaned against Finn and fell asleep. He opened his arms and hugged her. They fell asleep and didn't notice when Devila pulled over the car and took a photo of them. She sent it to the CHROME Girls chat group.Holley's phone made a 'ting' sound and luckily for Devila, Holley didn't wake up, but Finn did.

 **I've opened a tumblr account too if you want you can just search my name (Devila Shiftwell) and I'll pop up. I also have an instagram account you can also follow me there. There's also another instagram account that is awesome. It's for fangirls. The user name is: national.fangirl.association .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! In a few weeks school will be over and I'm planning on posting fanfics and comics everyday! But the problem is there is three weeks of exams. Wish me luck and hope you enjoy!**

Holley, Devila and Finn were in front of the sliding doors of CHROME. Finn took out his I.D. and slid it. They entered the building and saw it empty. The reason was that everyone was in the meeting room.

Devila walked ahead of the other two and entered the meeting room first. Everyone turned their heads towards them when they heard the sliding doors open.

The three sat on the three empty chairs. 7 groups were chosen for the mission. 21 spies were chosen for this mission. Mel started to explain the mission once they were seated:

-You all know who Rod Redline is, right?" Everyone nodded so he continued. "He was able to survive after the Allinol scam and once again went undercover as a Lemon and learned that Professor Zündapp and Miles Axlerod are planning something. He doesn't know what it is at the moment but he will keep us updated. Zara booked 19 rooms for you and you will be on your way to Paris tomorrow. Any questions?"

-There are 21 of us, why did Zara book 19 rooms?" Kimmy asked. Devila laughed at this and pointed to her left and right with her thumbs. On her left sat Finn and Holley. On her right sat Sid and Nina.

-Guess why?" She asked Kimmy and the girls snickered. The boys were looking amused (including Mel). Holley, Nina and Sod were very embarrassed and Finn was just looking without any expressions.

When the meeting was over they all went back home to pack their belongings. They decided to go with 7 jets. It would be better if they had aerial support during fights and the groups would have privacy because something told them that they wouldn't have privacy for the next two months. Well something told Devila that.

At 9 a.m. they met back at the HQ. This time there were everyone that worked there. The field agents went to their offices to get the last things they needed and the pilots went to the hangars to ready their jets. Devila and Holley were discussing about the weather when Finn joined them with Leland:

-Do you know who else will be in Paris?" They asked with a smirk.

-Nooooo..." Holley and Devila whined when they understood who they were talking about.

-Don't worry, my dear. We're going to meet Tomber only for a minute." Finn said and stroked Holley's soft, dark brown, curly hair.

Suddenly, Real Gone started to play. Devila reached for her purple phone and looked at the Caller I.D. . She answered it and talked with the other person on the phone. She ended the call and put her phone back into her jeans pocket. She looked at them and said:

-Nina called. Everyone is ready and they're waiting for us to come with the cars."

-Let's go then." Holley said and stood up. They grabbed their car keys and went to the parking lot under the HQ. They always took their cars on missions. They couldn't always go on foot. They needed their cars to get away from a place. There were special cargo rooms in every jet so they could place their cars.

They all got in their cars and drove over to the hangars. They departed and went to the jet they were going to fly in. Leland and Devila parked their cars side by side and got out. They sat in their seats and the jet started to move. Meanwhile, Holley was warning Sid about her car:

-I swear Sid, if anything happens to my car, I will make sure all your jet models end up in the dump!"

-The same goes for my car as well, Sid." Finn said calmly.

-Why are you so worried about you cars!? I'm mature and responsible enough to take care of them!" Sid exclaimed while taking their car keys. Finn and Holley raised a brow in sync at him. Sid chuckled nervously and went to the cockpit.

Finn and Holley sat in their moving chairs and Holley moved her chair closer to him. Finn kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her waist. Holley leaned against him and they fell asleep together.

Little did they know Sid had opened the camera inside the cabin and was watching them. He took a photo of them and sent it to Devila and Nina. For better photos, he put the jet on auto-pilot and went inside the cabin and snapped a picture of them cuddling.

He sent the photo to the girls but accidentally sent it to... the whole CHROME across the globe. He was so dead when they woke up.

 **There you have it! Chapter 2! Please leave a review! They make me happy! And be sure to check out my comics on Tumblr and Instagram! Byeeee!**


End file.
